


Like a Marshmallow Made of Snowgies

by Fericita



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: An imagined deleted scene from Wreck It Ralph 2 where Anna enlists Kristoff's help to fight the Ralph virus. A Christmas present for @frozenwritingcorner on tumblr for Secret Santa 2018. Kristoff likes Anna in shorts.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Like a Marshmallow Made of Snowgies

Kristoff leaned back in the sled, alternating bites of his carrot with Sven. His feet weren't propped up, but he was thinking about it. Anna made it look so comfortable. 

Anna ran up to him, throwing a bundle of cloth into his lap. "I need you. And your sled. But first put these on, it will be more comfortable. Cinderella's mice made them for you because I asked her to because we all liked Vanellope's and got some made of our own. We have to fight a giant Ralph made up of little Ralphs and you'll need good range of motion."

Kristoff startled into a sitting position and coughed on his carrot. "I didn't understand anything you just said. Who are we fighting?"

"A giant Ralph! Made up of little Ralphs! Like Marshmallow if he was made up of snowgies!"

The color drained from Kristoff's face. "Does Elsa have a stomach flu or something? How many are there?"

"No, Elsa's fine and she is already with the others and Vanellope said it's a virus but I don't know what kind and hurry up and put these on!"

Kristoff unfolded the cloth and saw that it was really a shirt and pants. The pants were short and had lots of pockets, and the shirt had a picture of an ice saw and the words "Ice Is My Life" in bold lettering. 

He got off of the sled, wedging himself between it and Sven. He started taking off his boots and then paused, looking again at the pants. "Why are these pants so short?" 

"They're shorts! They are supposed to be short! Isn't that great?!"

Kristoff looked skeptical, but then noticed what Anna was wearing for the first time. "Are those shorts?" He smiled. "I like them on you." 

He continued to change as Anna continued to talk "Just be glad they aren't skinny jeans like Ariel had made for Eric! I don't even know how he'll move they're so tight! And poor Phillip doesn't even get pants, just something called workout tights. Or maybe it was compression leggings? I'm learning so many new words!" 

Kristoff banged his head on the sled as he tried to pull on the shorts, still distracted by the sight of Anna's legs. 

She turned to Sven and put a medal around his neck, a ribbon with a sparkly heart at the end with the words "Hero." Sven tried to lick it but couldn't quite reach. "Here's something for you too. To add to your growing collection. And because you are already a hero. That giant Ralph doesn't stand a chance." Sven gathered himself up proudly at those words and looked to Kristoff, now in his new clothes. 

Anna jumped into the sled. "Ready?"

Kristoff climbed up after her, picking up the reins in one hand, his other on Anna's bare knee "I was born ready."


End file.
